Battle Beasts
by Centurion Maximo
Summary: The sport of battling with robotic creatures called Battle Beasts is famous all over the world. To compete in these battles, people must form teams with their Battle Beasts to be able to advance in rank, travel around the world, and to achieve every team's dream: To reach and win the World Battle Beast Tournament. Modern AU Summer is alive
1. Episode 1 The Star Liger

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. Here is a crossover fiction called Battle Beasts. This idea I dreamed up. I like Zoids and Rwby, so I thought why not combine the two into a hopefully good story. Also, I'm aiming this fiction to be like a TV series with episodes and seasons. Please enjoy.**

 **Episode 1: The Star Liger**

"And so ends another exciting Battle Beast match! We hope the next Battle Beast match will be just as exhilarating!" An announcer shouted with a smile. Ruby was sitting in her room on her computer. She was watching Battle Beast matches. She then closed the window.

"That was awesome." Ruby said to herself. "Honestly, I wish I can compete someday." Ruby's biggest dream was to compete in Battle Beast matches, but it was really hard to do that since the parts to make one were expensive as hell.

Just then, her older, blonde sister Yang Xiao Long walked into her room. "What're you up to, sis?" She asked.

Ruby sighed. "I'm just watching Battle Beast matches."

Yang rolled her eyes playfully and sighed. "Again?"

"Yeah. I just really want to compete."

"You know you can't without a Battle Beast."

Ruby got a little irritated at that reminder. "I know, and that the parts to make one are super expensive."

"Yeah."

Ruby sighed and lowered her head. Yang noticed this. "Believe it or not, I want you to compete one day."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah. I think you'd be a great pilot to a Battle Beast."

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby smiled.

"No prob, sis."

"Speaking of which, when is your next match?"

"Tomorrow at 10:00 am. Be sure to watch it, sis."

"Don't worry. I will." Ruby smiled.

Yang ruffled Ruby's hair playfully and left her room. Ruby sighed again. She really wanted to compete in Battle Beast matches, so she could be with her sister, to achieve something in her quiet life, and to feel alive. She decided to go out for a walk to clear her head. It was still light out, so it was still okay.Â She walked into the forest for about a half-hour, and as usual, was bored out of her mind. She sighed to herself. "Why do I want to compete in Battle Beast matches so badly?" She asked herself. "What's the point of having a dream if you have no hope of ever reaching it?" Suddenly, she stumbled upon an abandoned Battle Beast Garage deep in a forest clearing. "What's this?" She walked up to the garage's door, knocked, and then opened it. She walked around for a minute in the dark until she found the light switch. Once she turnedÂ it on, her eyes went wide over what she saw. "Holy crap!"Â It turned out to be a Battle Beast in near-perfect condition, but it was one that she had never seen before. "Wow! This Battle Beast is amazing!"

Ruby took a closer look at the dusty Battle Beast and found a name on it which read _'Star Liger'_. She looked up, found the cockpit, and hopped in. Taking a look a the technology inside of the cockpit alone, Ruby was in amazement. However, she knew she had to go home now. "Sorry, but I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow after I finish watching my sister's Battle Beast match." With that, Ruby sped home, unaware that Star Liger's eyes began to glow with life again.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby and Taiyang were watching Yang's Battle Beast match. Weiss and Blake were participating as well. Blake was in a Stealth Panther, Weiss was in a Sniper Raptor, and Yang was in her classic Savage Basilisk. They were facing a team of three who were in Stunpaw Bunnies However, things were strange. By strange, they were actually losing.

Blake did her best to sneak up behind the opponents to get close with her Stealth Panther, but they actually detected her and shocked her into submission and were moving too fast to get hit when she tried to retaliate. It was the same with Weiss and her Sniper Raptor. Pretty soon, the two Battle Beasts were lying on their sides, shut down.

Yang was sneaking underground to try and perform a surprise attack, but even that didn't work, as the Stunpaw Bunnies were quick to shock her into defeat. Within a matter of minutes, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were all defeated.

Ruby and Taiyang were in complete shock. Yang rarely lost Battle Beast matches. "How did this happen?" Ruby asked. "Yang rarely loses Battle Beast matches."

"I guess Yang's head wasn't in the game." Taiyang assumed. "That's the only answer I can come up with."

Hours later, Yang, Weiss, and Blake came into the house, steaming from their embarrassing defeat. It was pretty evident on their faces as Blake had her face in her hands, Yang was fuming from losing to a lesser Battle Beast team, and Weiss one of her hands on her chin thinking and processing.

"I can't believe we lost to a trio using fricking Stunpaw Bunnies!" Yang fumed.

"I was doing my best to sneak up behind them them!" Blake shouted. "If only someone could've provided cover fire!"

"Well, don't blame me, you two!" Weiss screamed. "I was busy trying to keep my Battle Beast from getting scrapped into spare parts!"

"No, its okay. I don't blame either of you two. I blame myself for not being in the game today."

"We'll do better the next time."

"Yes. I believe you three will." Ruby suddenly said from the other room, making Weiss jump.

"Ruby!" Weiss slightly shouted surprised. "We didn't know you were listening in."

"Sorry we were yelling, Rubes. We're just steamed over the fact that we were defeated by a trio of Stunpaw Bunnies."

"If only you had a Battle Beast of your own."

"Yeah. If only..."

Yang saw her sister starting to sweat. Immediately, she went into big sister mode. "Ruby, you seem to be trailing off. What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I have to go now." Ruby then sped out of the house back to the garage where the Star Liger Battle Beast is.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. What do you say we follow her?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Ruby was with the Star Liger, cleaning it up. "I see you're alive again." She said to the Battle Beast. The robot's eyes flashed to signal that it acknowledged her words. "Hopefully, we can compete in a Battle Beast match soon. I aim to be the best Battle Beast operator ever with my Yang, Blake, and Weiss. My dream is to reach the championships of the World Battle Beast Tournament where we can travel all over Remnant and see the world." Ruby didn't hear three pairs of footsteps walking up behind her.

"So this is where you wound up yesterday." Yang said from behind Ruby, shocking her.

"Uh... I can explain, guys." Ruby stuttered.

"How did you find this place?" Blake asked, obviously curious.

"Um... I kind of... just stumbled upon it."

"Do you know what you've found?!" Weiss shrieked.

"I-I-I..."

Weiss suddenly beamed with happiness. "You found use a place where we can finally repair our Battle Beasts!"

"Adding on to that, you seemed to have also stumbled upon a one of a kind Battle Beast." Blake added.

Ruby became puzzled from Blake's words. "One of a kind? What're you talking about?"

"Rubes, this Battle Beast is the Star Liger. The only one EVER made." Yang explained. "No one was able to properly control it, so it was locked away someplace. Who knew that place was so close to home."

"Well, if we're going to be battle ready, we'd better start fixing the place up." Weiss stated.

"Agreed." Blake said.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang started cleaning the old garage up. Ruby, on the other hand, was staring at the Star Liger. Suddenly, she started climbing up into the cockpit. Yang noticed this. "Ruby! What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted.

"I'm going to pilot the Star Liger!" Ruby shouted back.

"It's too dangerous, sis!"

"I'm fucking sick of being stuck on the sidelines while you, Blake, and Weiss have the time of your lives living your dream!"

That got Yang to shut up. She had actually never thought about how Ruby felt about being stuck, watching Battle Beast matches on TV while she actually got to live them. She also saw that her sister was starting to tear up. Not to mention the fact that she actually swore proved that Ruby was serious. Yang said nothing else as Ruby got into the cockpit.

"Okay, time for us to work together." Ruby said to the robot.

Ruby gripped two handles and moved the right one forward. On the outside, the robot's front right leg stepped forward. Weiss and Blake turned around wide-eyed. Back inside, Ruby moved both handles forward, one at a time, causing the robot to move forward smoothly. "You're doing it, Rubes!" Yang shouted happily. "You're piloting the Star Liger!" After a minute of successfully piloting the Star Liger, Ruby hopped out with all three sets of eyes looking at her in complete astonishment.

"Ruby, that. was. amazing!" Yang cheered.

"I have to admit, well done." Blake added.

"Ruby, I know I'm not your parents, but I can say that I'm very proud of you." Weiss added.

"Us, too." Taiyang said suddenly from the garage entrance. A woman who looked like an older Ruby name Summer Rose was standing there too.

"Mom! Dad! Don't be mad at me! I was just..." Ruby stuttered.

"Sweetie, why would we be mad." Summer said. "No mother could be prouder of her daughter." That got Ruby to tear up with a smile.

"I have to admit Ruby, I was scared that you would get hurt competing." Taiyang admitted. "However, if this is what you really want, just be careful, okay?"

"Of course, dad." Ruby assured.

"Now, what do you all say we get this place fixed up." Summer said enthusiastically.

"YEAH!" Everyone else shouted. This was gonna be an interesting year. Summer and Taiyang watched their daughters and their two friends chat it up and discuss plans to retrofit this old garage, store their Battle Beasts, and talk about their goals and dreams. Normally, they would be disappointed and scared that Ruby had found something to do that seemed dangerous, but this time, they couldn't be more proud. Ruby had always wanted to be a Battle Beast Operator, and now was her chance to achieve her dream. They promised each other that they would help her the best they could.

 **Here is the very first episode of Battle Beasts. Sorry to those who were looking for more action, but this chapter is an introduction to a grand adventure. Yang, Blake, and Weiss are a team of Battle Beast Operators, but are short one player. Ruby aspires to be a Battle Beast Operator, but doesn't have enough to get the parts. Suddenly, Ruby has found the Star Liger, and is able to pilot it smoothly. Team RWBY is finally together with their Battle Beasts. We also got a sweet mother/daughter moment. Please let me know what you think in the comments. If you have any ideas of what you want in the next episode (Battle Beast name, specs, episode name, any OCs, etc), please leave your ideas/thoughts in the comments as well. Here are team Rwby's Battle Beast specs for now.**

 **Savage Basilisk (Yang Xiao Long)**

70mm Tail Laser Gun

Paralyzing Shot

Surprise Strike

 **Sniper Raptor (Weiss Schnee)**

65mm Laser Sniper

Claw Missiles

 **Star Liger (Ruby Rose)**

50mm Tail Laser Gun

Laser Claw Slash

 **Stealth Panther (Blake Belladonna)**

20mm Knee Energy Blasters

55mm Laser Sniper

Energy Claw Strike


	2. Episode 2 Training & Making Plans

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. Welcome to the second episode of Battle Beasts. Ruby now has the Star Liger. Team Rwby is finally together with their Battle Beasts now that Ruby has the Star Liger. This will be more of a training chapter. Now, without further ado, please enjoy.**

 **Episode 2: Training & Making Plans**

It was a new morning. Team Rwby were still asleep after a long night of congratulating Ruby for being able to pilot the Star Liger, talking about their goals and dreams, and planning to enter a local Battle Beast Tournament. The sun shone on the ground, casting shadows in the green forest. The sky was barely clouded. At the garage, Ruby was sprawled on one of the couches, Yang was on a mattress, Weiss was in a bed (obviously), and Blake was on another couch. Ruby was the first one to wake up as she was still excited from last night. She quietly walked out of the room into the garage to look at her new Battle Beast: The Star Liger. She was amazed at herself being able to pilot it.

"What're you thinking about, little rose?" Summer asked quietly walking up.

"I'm just thinking about my dream." Ruby answered. "You know that all my life, I've wanted to be a Battle Beast Operator and see the world, but I never thought I'd get the chance Yang, Weiss, and Blake got. Now, all of a sudden, I get the chance of a lifetime and I'm overjoyed, but also a little scared if you're disappointed in me for choosing this path."

Summer looked at her daughter with a concerned expression. "Oh, sweetie." She started. "I'd never be disappointed in you for choosing the path of a Battle Beast Operator. However, I still want you to be very careful. There are some bad people in the world of Battle Beasts. So, do your best to not get hurt."

"I will, and thanks, mom. I'll be the best Battle Beast Operator ever!"

Summer kissed Ruby on the forehead. "That's my little rose." Summer then left the garage, leaving Ruby with her thoughts. Once again, she was looking at the Star Liger. A few minutes later, the other three members of team Rwby walked into the room.

"Whatcha thinking about, sis?" Yang asked.

"I just talked with Mom about being a Battle Beast Operator." Ruby replied.

"Well, what did Summer say?" Weiss asked.

"She basically told me to be careful with this path as there are bad people involving Battle Beasts." Ruby said.

"Your mom is right, Ruby. There are bad people out there." Blake said.

"Well, I've got you three, and we're finally a team now that I have the Star Liger." Ruby said enthusiastically.

"You still need training." Yang reminded, causing Ruby to lose her enthusiastic expression. "Yeah. I remember."

"Also remember that it took me almost a year to be fully trained to pilot my Savage Basilisk." Yang added.

"Plus, your Star Liger is one of a kind." Weiss said.

"It'd be a shame to see it stolen and/or destroyed." Blake said with concern in her voice.

Ruby didn't want to train, but she knew she had to. "Alright." She relented. "When do we start?"

"Later today. For now, let's eat." Yang said. "We all just got up."Team Rwby was in an open field with their Battle Beasts for training. Not only did Ruby have to practice operating her Star Liger, but the other three also had to practice more, seeing as they lost a match to seemingly lower level Battle Beasts.

* * *

"Alright, guys." Yang started. "We not only need to train our skills, but we need to train Ruby now that she has the Star Liger."

"I cannot agree more." Weiss added.

"Let's get started then, shall we." Blake suggested.

Soon, the team got into their respective Battle Beasts. They all integrated their operating gear, activating their beasts. In the Star Liger, Yang, Weiss, and Blake appeared on three small screens.

"Okay, Ruby. Are you ready?" Yang asked.

"I think so." Ruby replied, a little nervous.

"It's okay to be nervous, Ruby." Weiss added, a small smile evident on her face. "This is your very first time operating a Battle Beast."

"Just don't rush. Take it slow." Blake advised.

"Okay, guys. Nice and slow." Ruby acknowledged.

Ruby put her hand on the control stick, slowly moving it forward, thereby moving the Star Liger forward as well. "That's it, Rubes. Nice and slow." Yang said. Ruby then moved the control stick to the left, making the Battle Beast suddenly turn to the left and move forward again from there. Then, she increased speed on the Star Liger, making it run. Moving the control stick to the right, she made her new beast turn yet again. "Looks like you've got motion control down." Weiss observed. "Now, to learn weapons control."

"Weapons control?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but first, let's talk about the Star Liger's weapons." Weiss continued. "Let's see the weapons on the screen that says "Weapons"." Ruby looked at a screen on the left that was indeed the weapons screen. "Okay. The weapons screen says I have a 50mm Tail Laser Gun and a Laser Claw Slash attack." She said.

"Okay. So the guns can be used for either close quarters or longe range fighting while most attacks like the Laser Claw Slash are mostly used for close quarters or one-on-one combat." Blake explained.

"Oh. I see." Ruby acknowledged. A couple targets that Yang set up a few days ago suddenly popped out of the ground. Ruby then activated her 50mm Tail Laser Gun and proceeded to blast the targets into bits and pieces. She then motioned the Star Liger to run towards the moving targets. Once she was in close enough range, she activated the Laser Claw Slash. Suddenly, the Star Liger's claws began to glow a silvery white color and it began running faster. Suddenly, The Star Liger jumped a little bit in the air and proceeded to perform a sideways slash, making the target explode. The next target was destroyed with an upwards slash while the last one was taken out with a downwards strike. After that, Ruby moved back to the three, they were stunned at Ruby's quick learning and dexterity.

"Well, how was that?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby. That…" Weiss started.

"Was…" Blake continued.

"AMAZING!" Yang finished with a massive smile. "You're a quick learner, sis! Well, why don't we head back to the garage."

* * *

Later, back at the garage, team RWBY was chatting about their training session for Ruby. The trio were fairly impressed with Ruby's quick learning during training. However, they couldn't just keep training. Now that team RWBY was finally together, it was time to talk about the future.

"So, our team is finally complete." Weiss said.

"Honestly, guys. This has to be the best day of my life." Ruby breathed.

"You said it, sis." Yang agreed. "Team RWBY is finally together."

"Well, we might as well start talking about qualifying for a local tournament." Blake suggested.

"Qualifying for what?" Ruby asked.

"A local Battle Beast Tournament." Yang answered. "That way, we can not only gain combat experience, but we'll gain lien if we win. Think about it, Rubes. If we get lien, we can get food, upgrades for our Battle Beasts, and we move up in rankings."

"Oh." Ruby acknowledged.

"So, what do you say, Ruby." Weiss said, holding out her hand with Yang and Blake joining in.

"I say, GO TEAM RWBY!" They all cheered, throwing their hands in the air.

 **Hello, everyone. Here is the second episode of Battle Beasts. Again, this is more of a training episode for Ruby since she is only 15 years old with her own Battle Beast. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments. Team RWBY is finally together. Now, they're ready to kick major butt. Don't worry about team JNPR. They will make their debut very soon.**

 **Ruby Rose is the all-around operator for team RWBY. Ever since she saw a match on TV, Ruby's biggest dream is to be the best Battle Beast Operator, but parts were expensive and her parents, specifically her father didn't want her to participate in the sport. She was jealous of her sister because she was a Battle Beast Operator and she wasn't. Then one day, she stumbled upon the Star Liger, and that became her Battle Beast after some training. Piloting the Star Liger, she's able to battle other Battle Beasts one-on-one as well as use her weapons for all-range combat.**

 **Weiss Schnee is the team's sniper, preferring long-range combat with her Sniper Raptor. She may prefer sniping, she does have claw missiles as a last resort. She may have been born in Atlas, but she didn't like her life. She loved her mother and sister and wanted her to compete with her Battle Beast for fun and to follow her heart, but her father and brother wanted her to gain money and sponsors. At age 10, she "disappeared" from her mansion and stumbled upon an abandoned house in Patch, which turned out to be near the Rose-Xiao Long residence. Now, she aims to make her sister and mother proud by following her heart.**

 **Blake Belladonna is the stealth expert with her Stealth Panther. Blake can vary from sniping to close range combat to just a straight up shootout. Her reasons for becoming a Battle Beast Operator are a little different. She came from a far-off island named Menagerie. She felt like she was meant for something more in life. Her life changed the day she found the Stealth Panther. Thanks to her friends, she fixed it up, and left her friends and family, promising to bring back enough lien to change and modernize her home. During her travels, she stumbled upon Weiss and Yang and though taking some time, becoming friends with them.**

 **Yang Xiao Long is team RWBY's heavy hitter with her Savage Basilisk. Like her sister, her dream was to be a Battle Beast Operator, but unlike her sister, she managed to live her dreams a while longer than Ruby. She saved up enough to afford a Savage Basilisk, and that quickly became her standard Battle Beast. Her Savage Basilisk can deliver a special shot to paralyze her opponents as well as able to sneak under sand to sneak up behind opponents.**

 **Savage Basilisk (Yang Xiao Long)**

70mm Tail Laser Gun

Paralyzing Shot

Surprise Strike

 **Sniper Raptor (Weiss Schnee)**

65mm Laser Sniper

Claw Missiles

 **Star Liger (Ruby Rose)**

50mm Tail Laser Gun

Laser Claw Slash

 **Stealth Panther (Blake Belladonna)**

20mm Knee Energy Blasters

55mm Laser Sniper

Energy Claw Strike


	3. Episode 3 The Qualifying Round

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. After months of thinking and writing several drafts of this episode, it's finally here, everyone! Welcome to the third episode of Battle Beasts. Welcome back to the action in this episode as Team RWBY heads into town to qualify for a local Battle Beast Tournament. I'm sorry that this update took a couple months longer than others, but I've been focused on other fictions. I haven't abandoned any of my fictions though as this one is back. As usual, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Qualifying Round**

* * *

Team RWBY were heading into town to sign up for a local Battle Beast Tournament. Needless to say, the team was sort of ecstatic, especially Ruby. They brought their Battle Beast Carrier to the edge of town as it was too big to actually enter town, so they went in Yang's car. Obviously, Yang was driving, Ruby was sitting beside her while Weiss and Blake were in the back seats. Yang spared a glance towards her sister and saw she was sweating a little bit.

"Hey, Ruby. You okay?" Yang asked.

Ruby didn't answer her sister for a minute. "I-I'm okay. Just nervous."

"Don't worry, Rubes."Yang assured. "You're a fast learner. You'll do great."

"Yang's right, Ruby. You've proven to learn very well fast. You'll do amazing." Blake added.

"Ah. We're here." Weiss said. They stopped and parked near the Qualifying Center. Walking in, they saw multiple other Battle Beast teams.

"Wow." Ruby breathed.

"Look at all the teams here." Blake observed.

"A lot of people must be wanting to enter the local tournament." Weiss added.

"Well, they better look out because team RWBY's here." Yang grinned.

Ruby was walking around with her team in awe at all the people in the building. She was starting to sweat a little. Suddenly, she bumped into a boy with blonde hair and fell down on her back. "I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

"That's okay." The boy apologized. "It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Ruby and the blonde boy helped each other back up on their feet. "There we go." When she got up, she got a better look at the boy. Not only did he have blonde hair, but he also had blue eyes and a white/golden yellow Battle Beast Combat suit. "Hello, there. My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc." He introduced.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." She said.

"You're here for the qualifying round, I assume?" Jaune asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm hoping to get into the local Battle Beast Tournament." Ruby stuttered.

"Hey, Rubes!" Yang shouted as she, Weiss, and Blake ran to her. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay, guys. I just bumped into Jaune here." Ruby said.

"Hi, there." Jaune waved to the rest of team RWBY. "I'm Jaune Arc of team JNPR."

"You have a team?" Blake asked.

"Jaune!" A voice called out. Team RWBY saw a tall boy with a single pink strand of hair in all the black hair wearing a green Battle Beast Combat Suit, a ginger short girl wearing a white and pink Battle Beast Combat Suit, and a taller girl with emerald green eyes and red hair wearing gold and red Battle Beast Combat Suit. "Where have you been?" The redhead girl asked.

"Oh, I've been talking to Ruby here. Don't worry, I've registered our team, Pyrrha." Jaune reassured.

"Ok, Jaune. You worried me for a minute." Pyrrha sighed in relief. "Ren and Nora weren't as worried as I was."

"You scared her, Fearless Leader!" Nora laughed.

"Oh. In that case, sorry." Jaune smiled sheepishly.

 _"WILL TEAM JNPR REPORT TO THE TEST BATTLEFIELD!"_ A voice announced on speakers.

"We're up." Ren said stoically.

"Alright. See you around, guys." Jaune waved walking off with his team.

"See you!" Ruby waved back. Weiss, Blake, and Yang shrugged off the sudden meeting of team JNPR and walked to a table with Ruby. "So did you guys register us?" Ruby asked.

"We sure did, sis." Yang smiled.

"Good." Ruby said quietly. She was starting to slip back into nervousness as she was starting to sweat up a storm. "Are you okay, Ruby?" Weiss asked with concern.

"I-I'm okay." Ruby stuttered.

"No, you're not okay." Blake cut in. "You're sweating a hell of a lot."

"Still nervous, Rubes?" Yang asked to which Ruby simply nodded. "Don't worry so much. Like I said, you're a fast learner and you've come far in your training. Remember, this is your dream and you're achieving it, so don't give up because you're nervous. You can do this, Rubes." She said softly.

Ruby didn't answer at first, but hugged her sister with a few tears of joy falling down her face. "Thanks, Yang." She said turning to the TV with four split screens, seeing four rare Battle Beasts: Solar Knightwolf, Lightning Charger, Spartan Leo, and a Ninja Feather.

 ** _On the battlefield, the Solar Knightwolf was evading laser shots from it's opponent which was a dull gray Savage Basilisk, but unlike Yang's, this Savage Basilisk had two 20mm laser guns in it's mouth. Inside the Solar Knightwolf's cockpit was none other than Jaune Arc. He maneuvered out of range of the shots. His Battle Beast's front claws began glowing white and he began charging forward. The enemy Savage Basilisk tried to stop Jaune from approaching with a Paralyzing Shot, but it didn't work as Jaune unleashed a claw attack powered by the sun, slashing the enemy Battle Beast and winning his match._**

Back in the building, people were cheering. "A nice maneuver." Weiss complimented.

"Did you guys see his claw attack though?" Ruby asked. "It seemed powered by the sun."

"You're right. The light did seem brighter." Blake added. "Good observation, Ruby."

"O-Oh. T-Thanks." Ruby stuttered.

"Looks to be a Knightwolf that's been modified to intake solar energy." Yang said.

 ** _With the Lightning Charger, it was just bashing and charging at the enemy Riot Jackal which was smaller and faster, so it kept jumping out of the way. Nora, who was in the cockpit was getting agitated. Pressing a button, her Battle Beast's horn began glowing. The Riot Jackal prepared to jump out of the way of another attack. However, just as the Riot Jackal jumped, a laser burst out of the Lightning Charger's horn, hitting Nora's_ _opponent, resulting in her victory._**

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed. "Did you see that laser shoot out of that horn?! That was awesome!"

"That Battle Beast is a Lightning Charger which is rare, but still not as rare as Ruby's Battle Beast." Weiss said.

"I've honestly never seen one before." Yang admitted.

 _ **The next Battle Beast qualifier match people were watching was with the Spartan Leo versus a Phantom Stinger. The Phantom Stinger was firing lasers from it's stinger while the Spartan Leo was barely evading the shots, but got hit by one stray laser. Pyrrha did feel that shot, but shrugged it off to perform her own attack. Her Spartan Leo's mane began glowing a brilliant golden yellow. The Phantom Stinger couldn't really figure what was about to happen until the last minute when a bright golden yellow and red shot burst from the Spartan Leo's mouth and hitting the opponent, somewhat disabling the Phantom Stinger's laser stinger and part of the leg's circuitry.**_

"A nice special attack." Weiss said.

"That Spartan Leo is cool, but not as much as my Star Liger." Ruby said quietly.

 _ **The last qualifying match of team JNPR was Lie Ren and his Ninja Feather against a Slicer Cicada. Currently, both Battle Beasts were engaged in aerial combat. The Slicer Cicada using a Razor Wing Slash to try and cut the Ninja Feather, but the bird-based Battle Beast evaded the attack, retaliating with it's 40mm wing lasers. Some laser shots hit the Slicer Cicada, but the opponent shrugged them off and fired off it's antennae lasers, landing a couple of precise hits. As the Slicer Cicada moved in for seemingly the kill, the Ninja Feather disappeared from sight. It wasn't until two minutes later, the Ninja Feather struck the Slicer Cicada from behind. Ren had won this bird versus insect dogfight.**_

"I think this match was the coolest." Blake instantly said.

"You're just saying that because of that smut book you're reading." Yang teased which caused Blake's face to turn red.

"It's art, Yang!" Blake retorted.

"I agree with Blake, but due to the dogfight." Ruby said.

"Agreed, sis. That was one of the coolest fights I've seen." Yang cheered.

 _"WILL TEAM RWBY REPORT TO THE BATTLEFIELD!"_ The same voice announced.

"Finally! We're up!" Weiss exclaimed, getting up with Ruby, Blake, and Yang. As they were walking, they saw team JNPR return from the battlefield.

"You guys were great out there!" Ruby cheered.

"I am inclined to agree. Jaune, right?" Weiss asked to which Jaune nodded. "Excellent maneuvering and I like the modifications."

"Thanks. I wanted an edge in combat, so voila." Jaune said. "Good luck with your qualifying matches."

"Thanks." Yang said. With that, RWBY went into the battlefield.

 _ **Ruby was first up with her Star Liger against a Riot Jackal. Both charged at each other, but Ruby juked to the side, attempting a side slash, but missed. The Riot Jackal used this moment to try a bite to dig into the Star Liger's housing, but Ruby saw this coming and surprisingly moved forward to dodge the attack. Ruby got into position to fire her 50mm tail laser gun which didn't take that long, and actually hitting the Riot Jackal in the forward left hip joint. This disoriented Ruby's opponent just long enough for her to strike and win the match.**_

"I did it! I won!" Ruby cheered.

 _ **Weiss's match was a little trickier considering she was in a Sniper Raptor, which meant she was most effective from long-range. It didn't help that her opponent was a Stunpaw Bunny which was the same Battle Beast that took down WBY before Ruby found the Star Liger. Weiss kept trying to shoot the Stunpaw Bunny with her 65mm laser sniper, but the opponent was simply too fast, hopping around everywhere. Weiss was mad for certain, but she calmed herself to keep her head in the fight. So, she waited until the Stunpaw Bunny got close enough to use her Sniper Raptor's second weapon. Pressing a bright blue button, her Sniper Raptor fired literal claw missiles in the Stunpaw Bunny's area within a three-mile radius, so it didn't matter if the opponent was fast or not. Weiss had beaten her opponent and won.**_

"I didn't think I'd pull that off." Weiss admitted, wiping some sweat from her head.

 _ **Blake was having quite a bit of fun in her Stealth Panther, messing with her enemy which was a Zap Bat. Despite the Zap Bat having echolocation, it couldn't find the Stealth Panther. Blake was slightly giggling to herself before deciding to finish the giggle-fest. Silently positioning her 55mm laser sniper, she took a shot, hitting the Zap Bat and bringing it down instantly.**_

"That was easier than I thought." Blake giggled.

 _ **Yang was having a ball in her Savage Basilisk against an Amber Ram which kept charging at Yang who kept slithering out of the way. Yang was laughing lightly at the match. Deciding to end the match, she fired a paralyzing shot at the Amber Ram, stunning it for Yang to finish it off which she did. Team RWBY had passed the qualifying round and were in the tournament.**_

"Yes! We're in the tournament!" Yang cheered.

Once again in the test building, team RWBY grouped back together to celebrate. "We did it!" Ruby cheered.

"I knew we could do it!" Yang added.

"Well, this is the beginning of our time as Battle Beast Operators and a Battle Beast team." Weiss smiled.

"We're going to do great." Blake voiced.

"You guys did it!" Nora cheered running over to team RWBY with the rest of JNPR close behind.

"Looks like we're all in the tournament." Pyrrha said. "May we meet on the field."

"And may the best team win!" Jaune finished.

"Agreed!" Yang exclaimed. Thus, teams RWBY and JNPR went their separate ways, hoping to meet again in the tournament. This was a new chapter for team RWBY. The local Battle Beast Tournament has officially begun.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. There was the third episode of Battle Beasts. Quite a few people have been waiting for this fiction to return, and now their wish has been granted. Team JNPR has arrived in this story. I apologize if they don't really have much of a major part in this episode, but they will become more important as this continues. This was just their introduction. Like JNPR, RWBY has also passed the qualifying round and are in the local Battle Beast Tournament. I apologize if the matches weren't written that great as I'm still learning to write fight scenes. Hopefully, I'll get better with time and practice. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments. Also, team JNPR's Battle Beast specs are shown below.**

 **Apology Notice: I'm so sorry this fiction took me a long while to get back to, but I'm back on it.**

 **A/N: Pyrrha was the hardest to come up with a Battle Beast for so far. In the end, I decided on giving her the Spartan Leo Battle Beast.**

 **A/N: At this point, the local tournament has begun. If anyone has any ideas for Battle Beasts and/or Battle Beast teams, let me know in the comments or PM me.**

 **Solar Knightwolf (Jaune Arc)**

50mm Laser Guns

Solar Laser Claw

Strike Laser Claw

 **Lightning Charger (Nora Valkyrie)**

45mm Laser Cannon

Laser Horn

Stunning Ram

 **Spartan Leo (Pyrrha Nikos)**

40mm Twin Laser Guns

50mm Mouth Energy Blaster

Golden Flame Shot

 **Ninja Feather (Lie Ren)**

40mm Wing Lasers

Stealth Strike


	4. Episode 4 The Tournament Begins

**Hello, fellow operators, Centurion here and welcome to the fourth episode of Battle Beasts. In the last episode, team RWBY met team JNPR and both passed the qualifying round, making it into the Battle Beast tournament. Now, we dive into the local tournament. What team will team RWBY battle first? Without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Episode 4: The Tournament Begins**

* * *

Team RWBY was ecstatic to say the least. They just made it into the local Battle Beast Tournament. All four were handling this news in their own, separate ways. Weiss was studying various Battle Beasts to ensure that she had strategies ready, Ruby was checking over her Star Liger for damage from the qualifying round, Blake was looking over her Stealth Panther's weapons to make sure they were in tip-top shape, and Yang on the other hand was giving her Savage Basilisk a new, yellow and brown paint job. Mainly, they were preparing to win this tournament. Later, team RWBY met up at Ruby and Yang's house.

"Everyone think you're ready?" Ruby asked.

"Hell yeah, sis!" Yang cheered.

"I agree with your sister, Ruby." Blake added.

"We have prepared for this tournament, so we're gonna win it!" Weiss voiced, surprising the rest of the team with her sudden excitement as Weiss was rarely like this.

"So, what do we do again?" Ruby asked shyly.

"We mainly travel around and fight other Battle Beast teams. Other than that, not much else besides getting to the top tier of the tournament." Weiss reminded. She was excited for this tournament.

"Well, what're we waiting for then!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Ruby's right! Let's just get out there and start winning this tournament!" Yang fist-pumped.

"Alright then. Let's do this. Blake said. With that, the team were ready. However, there was one thing missing: A Battle Beast Carrier. The team realized this seconds later. "We don't have a Battle Beast Carrier!" Blake voiced.

"She's right! What do we do?!" Weiss screamed. At that point, Taiyang and Summer had just entered the house, seeing the four beginning to panic. As they looked at the four girls, they looked to each other and smiled. "What's with all the yelling?" Tai shouted, causing the four to stop panicking and look at Taiyang and Summer.

"We were just about to go out into the tournament, but we just now realized we don't have a Battle Beast Carrier." Weiss responded.

"Well, it just so happens that we have a surprise for you four." Summer smiled brightly.

"A surprise?" Ruby asked excited.

"Come with us." Summer said as she and Tai were walking towards the Battle Beast Garage with team RWBY in tow. When they got to the garage, team RWBY's eyes widened at the apparent large vehicle sitting in the garage.

"Is that...?" Yang breathed.

"It sure is." Tai finished. "We kinda figured you need a Battle Beast Carrier, so we worked on this one for a while now."

Ruby ran to her father, wrapping him up in a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Dad!" She cheered.

"Agreed. You two have saved us so much lien." Weiss added smiling.

"I see you guys really went all out into this, huh." Yang said, still looking at the Battle Beast Carrier.

"If you kids think we went all out now, wait till you see the inside." Tai said.

"We refurbished it inside and out just for you four." Summer added.

Ruby ran to and tightly hugged her mom. "Thank you, Mom!" Ruby squealed.

Summer ruffled her daughter's hair. "You're welcome, little petal." She smiled.

Team RWBY entered the Battle Beast Carrier and realized that Summer and Tai weren't kidding when they said they went all out in fixing this vehicle up. The interior was nearly spotless. The four split up to different parts of the Battle Beast Carrier to check it out, and after a few minutes, regrouped to talk about their new vehicle.

"This vehicle is amazing!" Ruby gushed.

"I agree. There's an entertainment center, complete with a flat-screen TV, large couch, and a whole set of DVDs and video games." Yang said.

"The bedrooms are up to snuff since Mr. Xiao Long and Ms. Rose completely cleaned this place up. They even set up new mattresses." Weiss added.

"Even the fridge is fully stocked." Blake said. "It's got an assortment of food."

"It's even got an autopilot and manual control!" Ruby cheered, still sporting a wide smile. "What're we waiting for? Let's get going!"

The team got their Battle Beasts, loaded them into the carrier, and immediately started preparing to set off into the local tournament. After about an hour of preparing, team RWBY headed out, not only into the local Battle Beast Tournament, but into their adventure into the world. Summer and Taiyang were watching them leave.

"I have a feeling that trouble will find those four girls wherever they are." Taiyang said.

"Maybe you're right, dear. However, this has been Ruby's dream since she was little. Now, she feels like she can prove herself while achieving that dream." Summer added. "I'm proud of our little petal."

"Yeah, me too." Taiyang agreed. "Still, I hope they will be careful."

"They'll be fine, Tai." Summer smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team RWBY had just made it out of the forest edge and into a large, open field. Needless to say, they were excited to be in this tounament. This was the beginning of their journey.

"I wonder who we're gonna battle first." Ruby said with a smile.

"Who knows, Ruby. Who knows." Blake voiced.

"Well, I know a Battle Beast team I want to get some payback on." Yang said, reminding Ruby, Weiss, and Blake of the team of Stunpaw Bunnies that kicked their butts last time.

"Oh, yeah. I remember." Ruby slightly winced. "That wasn't a good battle to watch."

"Yang, if we do run into that Battle Beast team again, we won't lose if we face them. We have Ruby on our team now, meaning we outnumber them four to three." Weiss reasoned.

Yang went quite for a minute after hearing that, and then smiled. "Yeah. You're right. We've got Ruby with us now, so next time we meet them, we'll kick their butts instead of the other way around." She fist-pumped after finishing her what she was saying.

Ruby smiled at the subtle praise she was getting. She was happy to be part of team RWBY. She was about to say something again when suddenly an alarm went off. They went to see what it was. "Which alarm is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's the BBTD." Blake answered instantly.

"What?" Yang was confused.

Weiss sighed. "Battle Beast Team Detector. Honestly, Yang. Sometimes..."

"Ah. Yang said. "Anyway, it spotted a Battle Beast team. Which one did it spot?" She asked.

Soon enough, the results came in, and everyone realized it was a trio of Stunpaw Bunnies. Yang immediately recognized the Stunpaw Bunny trio. "It's them. The team that beat us last time!" She exclaimed.

"Wait. It is?" Weiss asked just to be sure.

"Trust me. It's the exact same color scheme!" Yang pointed out.

Blake looked at the trio more closely, and realized that Yang was right. "Yang's correct. It's the same Stunpaw Bunny trio that beat us the day Ruby became the pilot of the Star Liger."

"We have the chance for payback as we have the option to accept or decline the battle if the other team challenges us." Weiss reminded.

"Oh, no, Weiss. We aren't declining this battle when we have a chance of payback on these bunnies." Yang quickly said.

"I'm with it if the rest of you are with it." Blake voiced.

"I'm fine with either option." Weiss said.

"What about you, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I only just started out as a Battle Beast Operator a couple days ago, but if you three want a rematch, then I'm in." Ruby answered, earning a high-five from her sister.

"All right, then. Let's do this." Blake said.

With that, Weiss pressed the accept option on the BBTD, making the rematch against the Stunpaw Bunny trio official. They headed to the location of the battle challenge, where low and behold, they saw the Stunpaw Bunny trio. This time, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were ready for them.

Suddenly, a small, robotic structure seemed to teleport out of nowhere. It opened up to reveal a silver robotic figure. _**"Battle Beast Combat entered and authorized. The Stunpaw Bunny Trio versus Team RWBY. Prepare Battle Beasts for combat."**_ the robot said. The Stunpaw Bunnies got into offensive stances while RWBY launched their Battle Beasts from the carrier. When they got in front of the trio, the trio recognized three out of four Battle Beasts.

"Say. Aren't these Battle Beasts the ones we fought and beat a couple days ago?" Stunpaw Bunny Pilot #1 asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Looks like they're back for another butt-whooping." Stunpaw Bunny Pilot #2 answered.

"Wait. Looks like they've gained a fourth member." Stunpaw Bunny Pilot #3 pointed out.

"It won't really matter if this new member of their team is the same as the three we already beat." Stunpaw Bunny Pilot #1 said, laughing a bit.

Meanwhile with team RWBY, three of the four were sporting smug smiles. "Oh, are they gonna get it." Yang said smugly.

"Agreed." Weiss and Blake said.

Ruby however, was quiet. The other three noticed this. "Ruby. You okay?" Yang asked, concerned.

"I'm just nervous." Ruby said, sweating a little. "This is my very first official Battle Beast combat."

"Ruby. Remember the qualifier match? You've learned really fast for someone who just became a Battle Beast Operator, and you're still progressing. Just keep your cool like you did then and you should be fine here." Yang said, comforting her sister.

 _ **"Ready. FIGHT!"**_ The robot declared.

With that, the two Battle Beast teams were off. This was WBY's chance of payback as they admitted that their loss against this trio was a little embarrassing, so they opted to cleanse themselves.

Ruby went after the first Stunpaw Bunny, who fired a Shockvolt at her, but her Star Liger dodged the shot. Ruby fired her 50mm Tail Laser Gun, but the Stunpaw Bunny evaded the rounds. The Stunpaw Bunny Pilot wasn't really worried about the match, so she enacted her Battle Beast's special move. The Stunpaw Bunny hopped high in the air, then diving down to the ground, fast. Once reaching the ground, the Stunpaw Bunny created a small shockwave that stunned the Star Liger. "Wow. You're a joke." Stunpaw Bunny #1 taunted. "Are you really that bad of a Battle Beast Operator?"

"Nah." Ruby responded. "I'm just distracting you."

"Wait. What?" Suddenly, the Stunpaw Bunny was hit with a 65mm Laser Sniper in the left hip joint, sending the Battle Beast down. The pilot looked to see the Sniper Raptor aimed directly at her Battle Beast. Weiss fired another shot, hitting the Stunpaw Bunny in the same spot, causing the opponent Battle Beast to go down whereas Ruby got up. Walking away from the downed opponent, Ruby stopped.

"Looks like it's me that's the better Battle Beast Operator." Ruby said before walking away again.

Blake was dealing with the second Stunpaw Bunny who was firing it's 20mm Laser Gun at her. Blake's Stealth Panther ran to the side to evade the shots. At the same time, Blake activated her Stealth Panther's 20mm Knee Energy Blasters, but the Stunpaw Bunny easily hopped out of the irritated Blake, but she remembered the last fight with this trio, and calmed herself down. Thinking of a quick-fire plan, Blake started running towards the Stunpaw Bunny, activating her Stealth Panther's Energy Claws while the Stunpaw Bunny sent a Shockvolt at her, which she dodged and in the final moments when she was close enough, she used Energy Claw Strike, slashing through the Stunpaw Bunny's housing, taking it down. "Yes." Blake said smugly.

Last but not least, Yang was dealing with the final Stunpaw Bunny. Moreso than Blake, Yang was reigning her irritation in, but she still wanted payback for the embarrassing defeat. She was trying a new spin on an old classic move of hers. Currently, she was moving underground to maneuver around the final opponent. The final Stunpaw Bunny was trying to figure out where the Savage Basilisk was when suddenly, Yang popped out from the ground behind her and firing her Battle Beast's Paralyzing Shot at the Stnupaw Bunny, allowing Ruby to run up and finish it off with a Laser Claw Slash, thus ending the match.

 _ **"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is... Team RWBY!"**_ The robot declared before teleporting out.

After getting the 500 lien as a reward for winning the battle, Team RWBY loaded their Battle Beasts back into the carrier. They went to the lounge to celebrate their first victory. "We did it! We won!" Ruby cheered, hugging her sister.

"We sure did, Rubes!" Yang cheered.

"This was just one battle however. We should keep training and such." Blake reminded.

"Agreed. We won this battle. Other battles will probably be harder than this one." Weiss added.

"As long as we stick together, we can do this." Ruby smiled. The others smiled at her enthusiasm. They put their hands together, then lifted them to the air.

"Go, team RWBY!" They cheered together.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I deeply, deeply apologize for the long three or four month hiatus, but I was actually working on real life stuff as well as my other works such as chapters on Rwby Cinema: Multiverse Version, Arc Theory, Shadow's Light: New Path, the main story of Rwby: Battle For Remnant, and Dustformers. However, I'm finally back on Battle Beasts. I like that this story has quite a bit of support for it to continue, so it will continue with all of your continued support.**

 **So, to recap, the local Battle Beast Tournament has officially begun with Team RWBY getting their own Battle Beast Carrier, courtesy of Summer and Taiyang, moving out, and kicking the backsides of the team of Stunpaw Bunnies that beat them in the very first chapter. Also, I have introduced the Battle Beast Team Detector into the story. It's a device on Battle Beast Carriers that, as it's namesake detects other Battle Beast Teams.** **By the way, like with Dustformers, if any of you have any ideas (OCs, OC teams, Battle Beasts, which Battle Beast fits with whom, etc), let me know in the comments/reviews or PM me directly. I'm willing to listen to your ideas.**

 **To all fellow Battle Beast Operators, see you in the battlefield.**

 **PS: Allergy season has begun for me. It's the worst. I keep getting knocked out by my allergies, but I'll write as much as I can regardless.**

 **Stunpaw Bunny**

20mm Laser Gun

Shockvolt

Hopping Stun


	5. Episode 5 The White Fang

**Hello, fellow Operators. Centurion here, and welcome back to the fifth episode of Battle Beasts. In the last episode, team RWBY started their journey and beat the Stunpaw Bunny trio, the Battle Beast trio that beat WBY in the very first episode. Anyway, I'm glad people like this crossover fic.**

 **I offer a massive apology to those who are waiting for this fiction to continue. I'm getting back to all my stories.**

 **Ready, FIGHT!**

* * *

 **Episode 5: The White Fang**

* * *

Team RWBY was traveling in their Battle Beast Carrier. They had celebrated their first actual victory in the locat Battle Beast Tournament. What made the victory better was that it was the Stunpaw Bunny trio that beat them before Ruby was a Battle Beast Operator.

"It felt so good to beat those Stunpaw Bunnies." Yang stretched in relaxation while plopping onto the couch.

"We worked really well together." Weiss said.

" If we continue working together, we can win this tournament." Ruby smiled.

"You said it, sis." Yang smiled back at her sister.

"Still, we have to train to keep aware and keep our edge." Blake reminded.

"Right again, Blake. We do need to continue to train." Weiss agreed.

"We will, Weiss. We didn't join this tournament to lose." Ruby said.

"True enough though, we should train again soon. We'll never know when our next battle will happen." Yang reasoned.

"Exactly. So, we need to always be at our best." Blake added.

"Not only do we need to keep in shape, the same thing applies to our Battle Beasts." Weiss said.

"Come to think of it, I don't think we've even scratched the surface of our Battle Beast's power." Ruby pondered.

"That's actually a really good point, Ruby." Yang agreed. "Who know's what our Battle Beasts can really do."

"I'm sure we'll find out later in this tournament." Weiss assured. Weiss was right about that. They would find out what their Battle Beasts were really capable of later on in the tournament. They didn't know when it would be, though.

While they were traveling, they weren't paying attention to their scanners which showed a snake-like Battle Beast at least thirty meters away from them.

* * *

A few hours later, Team RWBY was just looking out for any Battle Beast teams to battle to advance their standings in the tournament. Suddenly, they felt that something had hit them.

"What the hell?!" Yang shouted.

"Everyone! Check the scanners!" Weiss ordered. Ruby, Blake, and Yang did just that when Blake spotted something on her scanner.

"Something is hitting us. We just can't see it with our eyes, but the scanner says it's there." Blake clarified.

"It might be a Battle Beast." Ruby suggested.

"Ruby. We both know that besides Blake's Stealth Panther, there are only a couple more Battle Beasts with stealth capabilities." Yang reminded.

"Yang is right, Ruby. The only other Battle Beast I've heard of with stealth capabilities is a Shadow Viper." Weiss added. Suddenly, the scanner in front of her started blinking, signaling a large object was approaching. "Something is coming towards us."

When Team RWBY looked out their front window, they saw a large white Cargo Carrier with a red animal symbol with claws going through it. "I recognize that symbol," Weiss said.

"It's the White Fang!" Yang exclaimed.

"You know about them, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, surely you've heard of this group going around stealing Battle Beast parts and cheating in Battle Beast matches." Yang reminded.

"Wait," Ruby muttered. "I think I remember reading a news report regarding them at one point three years ago."

"So why are they here?" Blake asked.

"They must've had a match with another Battle Beast team around here." Weiss guessed.

"Well, I think we're about to find out," Yang said, pointing to the distance. The black Cargo Carrier seemed to have stopped. Then, it opened up, revealing a black and white Shadow Viper Battle Beast.

"A Shadow Viper?" Yang asked shocked at seeing the Shadow Viper Battle Beast.

"I've never seen one this close up before." Ruby partially marveled despite the Battle Beast being with the White Fang.

"Shadow Viper's are a rare sight as usually, to their name, they strike from the shadows and disappear as quickly as they reveal themselves." Weiss explained. "Fast, lightweight, and perfect for stealth combat."

"Thanks for the info." Blake said, non-sarcastically as she'd never seen a Shadow Viper before.

"We'll have to fight the White Fang and try to be prepared for any tricks they have up their sleeves!" Ruby exclaimed with determination. She'd just become a Battle Beast Operator and she wasn't going to quit now.

"Ruby's right!" Yang agreed. "We just started in the tournament! We don't want to come back empty handed nor run from a criminal group that rigs Battle Beast matches!"

"I tend to agree. This is just the beginning of our adventure and I don't want it to end." Weiss added, albeit reluctantly.

Blake didn't say anything and was slightly sweating as if she was nervous about something. Regardless, team RWBY made their way to their Battle Beasts. "Star Liger! Launch!" Ruby shouted. The Star Liger launched out of the Battle Beast Carrier and onto the ground.

"My turn! Sniper Raptor! Launch!" Weiss exclaimed with a look of determination as well as excitement as her Battle Beast was launched into the supposedly determined battlefield. Arm claws and weapons were ready for combat.

"Stealth Panther! Launch!" Blake yelled out as she launched onto the battleground. Her Stealth Panther's claws were extended and ready to fight.

"Savage Basilisk! Launch!" Yang screamed as her Battle Beast was the last one to launch out of the Battle Beast Carrier and landed onto the battlefield. "We're ready, sis!"

"Then let's do this!" Ruby exclaimed. "Team RWBY! Time to battle!" Just then, a robotic structure landed, planting itself on the ground. When the dust settled, the structure opened up revealing a black robotic figure instead of silver. **_"Battle Beast Combat entered. The White Fang versus Team RWBY. Prepare Battle Beasts for combat."_** The robotic figure sneered. At that moment, three Striker Jackals emerged beside the Shadow Viper. The two groups got themselves ready for combat.

"Striker Jackals!" Weiss exclaimed. "I guess they're going to be apart of this fight as well."

 _"Weiss? What do we know about Striker Jackals?"_ Ruby asked over the Battle Beast comms.

"Striker Jackals are fast, lightweight, and they try to attack you from behind." Weiss explained. "From what I've read, their main armament is a 20mm laser gun on each front shoulder."

"So, it shouldn't be too hard. We just have to watch their movements." Yang grinned.

"Don't be so sure, Yang." Blake warned. "Always be on guard, even if the opponent looks unassuming."

"Alright. Team RWBY: Let's fight!" Ruby shouted. With that, the two combatant groups charged at each other. Ruby was charging the Shadow Viper, but it moved out of the way, so instead, she was facing one of the three Striker Jackals. Said Striker Jackal fired it's 20mm Shoulder Laser Guns at the Star Liger which didn't really do anything, but Ruby was not one to take chances like that. Very quickly, she evaded the shots and moved to a different part of the combat zone with the Striker Jackal following close behind. The White Fang Operator of the Striker Jackal was confident that he had the Star Liger on the run, but he was wrong. That was proven very quickly when Ruby turned around and fired her 50mm Tail Laser Gun, hitting the Striker Jackal in it's knee joints, causing it to partially break down.

Weiss was having a harder time with the second Striker Jackal in front of her since her Sniper Raptor was more suited to long range, not close quarters combat. It was clear that Weiss was getting frustrated as the Striker Jackal not only kept moving to attack at close range, but it also moved out of the way well before the Sniper Raptor could level itself out and get a good shot. "A Striker Jackal should not be able to move this fast." She muttered to herself. Speaking of which, the Striker Jackal was moving in for another attack. Three minutes before the attack, a panel on Weiss's right side began lighting up. She read what it said "Tail Slash". Whatever it was, she ultimately decided it was worth a shot. Just as the Striker Jackal was about to perform another attack, Weiss pressed the button and the Sniper Raptor's tail slashed the opponent's Battle Beast across the underside, damaging it and exposing some wiring. Weiss sighed in relief.

Yang was dealing with the third and final Striker Jackal which was managing to evade her Savage Basilisk's attacks. She knew the Striker Jackal was a little faster, but this was a little ridiculous. She was tempted to let loose but she reigned her temper in and thought for a minute and came up with an idea that could work. Before the Striker Jackal could attack, Yang went underground, confusing the opponent. As the Striker Jackal began walking around for any sign of it's opponent, the Savage Basilisk sprang up from under the ground and fired it's paralyzing shot at the Striker Jackal, stunning it long enough for Yang to put it down, which she did. When it was over, she sported a brand-new grin on her face.

Blake was the one dealing with the Shadow Viper which was outmaneuvering her with relative ease. Inside the Shadow Viper, the pilot who didn't wear a helmet was eyeing the Stealth Panther. This pilot, aside from wearing the White Fang uniform had bright pink hair reaching down to her back but tied up in a ponytail, lime green eyes, a tulip tattoo on her face, rose red lipstick, and freckles on her cheek. "Your Stealth Panther is nothing to my Shadow Viper." She smiled. Pressing a button, the Shadow Viper went invisible. Even Blake's infra-red couldn't detect it. Suddenly, she was shot by the Shadow Viper's 20mm Mouth Laser Gun. Then, as quickly as it struck, the Shadow Viper disappeared. Blake was starting to sweat a tiny bit, so she took her Stealth Panther out into the open space. However, she still got shot up by the Shadow Viper.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang rushed to Blake's current location but soon, they too were attacked by the Shadow Viper. However, something strange happened with the Star Liger as it's eyes shone a pure white color, revealing the Shadow Viper for everyone to see. They opened fire on the White Fang Operator who decided it was best to retreat for now. _**"You may have won this time, but you will fail the next and your Battle Beasts will be ours!"**_ The black robotic figure declared before jettisoning itself out of it's container which then exploded.

"Whew. We won." Ruby chuckled.

"Barely." Weiss reminded. "Those Striker Jackals were faster than normal.

"You're right on that, Ice Queen. One minute, they were here and the next, they were somewhere else." Yang added.

"I'm more concerned about that Shadow Viper. A fast, stealth-oriented Battle Beast in the hands of the White Fang." Blake brought up.

"Blake's right." Weiss agreed. "Who knows what else they have in their possession."

"Whatever the case, we just have to be ready for whatever comes next." Ruby cut in. "This is also an opportunity to do a good deed."

"Well said, Rubes." Yang smiled bringing her sister into a hug, which Ruby tried to wriggle out of.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone and I hope you all liked the fifth episode of Battle Beasts. I'm very sorry I took forever to get back to this, but I'm back to it. I hope people read it again and continue to read it long after.**

 **Now, Team RWBY is wondering what their Battle Beasts are really capable of. Along the way, they stumble upon the White Fang which I changed up a bit for this story. Instead of being the terrorist group, they're kind of like the Backdraft Group where they rig Battle Beast matches, take the loser's Battle Beasts for their own purposes, and cheat their way through matches as I kind of felt like that would fit them in this story.**

 **One of the new Battle Beasts introduced in this chapter is the Shadow Viper, a Battle Beast with stealth capabilities like Blake's Stealth Panther. It specializes in attacking with surprise. The second new Battle Beast is the Striker Jackal, a Battle Beast that's fast and tries to strike at you from behind.**

 **Now, keep in mind, the pilots operating the Striker Jackals are basic White Fang Grunts, whom the higher ups don't even deem worthy of being called by name unless they do something that results in them moving up the ranks.**

 **If the fight scene seems lackluster, I apologize. I haven't been on this story in a long while. I hope I'll get better now that I'm back on it again.**

 **If anyone has any ideas for Battle Beasts, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**

* * *

 **Shadow Viper**

30mm Tail Laser Gun

20mm Mouth Laser

Surprise Bite

 **Striker Jackal**

20mm Shoulder Laser Gun

* * *

 **Just so people know, more armaments for some Battle Beasts will pop up for them specifically after their official debut episodes, so don't worry if you're feeling some armaments are low. That's just for now.**

 **Speaking of that, Weiss's Sniper Raptor has a new attack: Tail Slash where it swings it's tail to slash enemy Battle Beasts.**

 **Also, for those of you that don't remember Team RWBY's Battle Beast armaments:**

* * *

 **Savage Basilisk (Yang Xiao Long)**

70mm Tail Laser Gun

Paralyzing Shot

Surprise Strike

 **Sniper Raptor (Weiss Schnee)**

65mm Laser Sniper

Claw Missiles

Tail Slash

 **Star Liger (Ruby Rose)**

50mm Tail Laser Gun

Laser Claw Slash

 **Stealth Panther (Blake Belladonna)**

20mm Knee Energy Blasters

55mm Laser Sniper

Energy Claw Strike

* * *

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, I hope people are still reading this fiction and continue to do so. See you all in the next Battle Beast match. Ready: FIGHT!**


	6. Episode 6 The Iron Aries

**Hello, fellow Operators. Centurion Maximo reporting and welcome back to** _ **Battle Beasts**_ **. I spent a while away from this story, but I'm finally back on it. Now, in the last episode, Team RWBY had their very first encounter with the White Fang and engaged them in an unofficial Battle Beast match that involved three Striker Jackals and one Shadow Viper.**

 **What will Team RWBY encounter next?**

* * *

 **Episode 6: The Iron Aries**

* * *

Team RWBY were currently lounging, still keeping on the lookout for any Battle Beast teams and the White Fang. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around how the White Fang got their hands on a Shadow Viper." Blake stated.

"They must've stolen it off of someone." Yang suggested.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Weiss added. "They have a reputation of stealing Battle Beasts and Battle Beast parts from people, not to mention rigging Battle Beast matches in their favor."

"Yes, Weiss. You do make a couple of good points." Blake acknowledged. "However, you shouldn't forget that the White Fang were for good causes once."

Weiss sighed as Blake had brought up a good point of her own. "Of course, Blake. I don't mean any offense. I'm just saddened with what the White Fang has turned into."

"Yeah. When I first looked up the White Fang, I learned what they were before they started stealing Battle Beasts." Ruby said. "I respect what they were in the beginning."

Blake smiled at not only Ruby's words, but Weiss's surprising choice of words. "I'm impressed, Weiss."

"I don't hate Faunus, Blake. It's what my father tried to implant into me when I was much younger." Weiss spat the word father with venom.

"My guess is that you and your old man don't have the greatest relationship." Yang correctly guessed.

"You could say that." Weiss growled. "However, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"It's okay, Weiss. You can tell us when you feel ready." Ruby assured as she hugged Weiss. Weiss hesitated for a minute, but returned the hug.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Yang shouted. The three walked over to what Yang was looking at. What they saw shocked them. "Iron Aries has been spotted!"

"Iron Aries? Owned by Randall Jackknife?" Ruby asked.

"That's the one, Rubes." Yang smiled.

"Strange. I've heard of the Star Liger, but I've never, ever heard of this Iron Aries." Weiss tilted her head.

"Like the Star Liger, the Iron Aries is one of a kind. Though we still don't know how the Star Liger was created, the Iron Aries was built from parts of an old Steel Ram Battle Beast which is one of the originals." Yang explained.

"I see." Blake was always interested in the history of Battle Beasts like this.

"So, where is it?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"It was detected near a little town called Comar." Yang responded.

"We're on our way there now." Weiss realized.

"Maybe we'll run into him!" Ruby was getting excited.

"We should still keep on the lookout for the White Fang." Blake reminded. "We don't know if they're anywhere near or in this town.

"Blake does have a good point once again." Weiss agreed. "We have no idea if the White Fang are in this area."

"We'll be careful. Besides, maybe we can buy some stuff to upgrade our security systems." Yang suggested.

"Another good point." Weiss sported a small smile. "Very well, to Comar."

* * *

A few minutes later, Team RWBY had arrived at the small town of Comar. They were still on the lookout for the White Fang. The team put their Battle Beast Carrier in lockdown mode so that no one would attempt to steal it.

They entered a Battle Beast part shop where they looked around and saw various parts. "Have you four ladies found anything to your liking?" The store owner asked politely.

"I may be looking for a 20mm Mouth Twin Laser Gun for my Star Liger." Ruby said.

"Ah, yes. That gun is over in that section with the Knee Laser Cannons." The store owner directed.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby smiled as she walked over to that section.

Weiss and Blake were looking around the Interchangeable Parts section. "What exactly are you looking for?" Blake asked.

"I'm looking for something to give my Sniper Raptor more speed on the battlefield." Weiss answered.

"Why would you want to do that?" Blake asked.

"Simple: Sometimes, I feel like a drag because my Sniper Raptor isn't as fast as yours." Weiss admitted.

"Weiss, just because your Battle Beast isn't as fast as the rest of ours doesn't mean you're a drag." Blake put her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"I appreciate that Blake, but I still want to try and find some parts to make my Sniper Raptor faster in battle." Weiss remained adamant.

Yang was looking for parts for her Savage Basilisk. So far, she hadn't found anything that interested her until she spotted a 'Fire Breath' upgrade. "Now, that's something."

A couple of minutes later, everyone was ready to buy what they wanted, only for the store owner to look uneasy. "Are you okay, sir?" Ruby asked, concerned.

"Not really." The store owner answered truthfully. "I'm thankful you four girls weren't robbed the instant you came to this town."

"What do you mean? Are the White Fang in this town?" Blake asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes." The store owner answered. "The White Fang have been stealing Battle Beast parts from here, but I don't know what they're doing with them."

"Thank you for telling us." Weiss respectfully bowed.

With that, they bought their parts and left the store. "So, the White Fang are in this town stealing parts." Blake put her hand to her chin.

"What for?" Weiss asked. "This town is too small for them to gain any kind of profit."

"Remember what you said, though. They steal Battle Beasts and Battle Beast parts to upgrade their own Battle Beasts and to rig Battle Beast matches." Ruby reminded.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's save this town." Yang grinned.

"I would advise against that, but I have a feeling we're going to get involved anyway." Weiss sighed.

"Then let's get started." Blake surprisingly grinned.

Team RWBY put the parts they bought in their Battle Beast Carrier and then began searching the town for any signs of the White Fang. So far, they found nothing that could lead them to a potential White Fang camp-out, but they were determined to find the White Fang and drive them out of Comar.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Weiss groaned.

"We've searched most of the town and haven't found a thing." Yang sighed.

"Maybe we should check that building over there." Ruby pointed to the town's pub.

"That is one of the few places we haven't checked." Blake shrugged.

"Well, I've only been into one other place like that, so what's the harm?" Yang rhetorically asked.

The four walked over to the pub with Yang taking the lead, of course. "Alright, everyone. Here we go." When they peeked in, they saw White Fang grunts sitting in which proved that they were indeed in this town.

"Well, they're definitely here." Ruby whispered.

Suddenly, they were quickly surrounded by White Fang grunts. "Hey! You're that Battle Beast team that beat our team with the Shadow Viper!" One of them realized.

"So what? We beat you guys once and we'll do it again!" Yang challenged.

"How will you do that without your Battle Beasts?" A second White Fang grunt sarcastically asked while grinning underneath their mask. He then looked to the others. "Head to your Striker Jackals and search for their Battle Beasts."

The other grunts obeyed and headed for their Striker Jackals. "We have to get to our Battle Beast Carrier." Weiss whispered.

"How?" Blake whisper-asked. "We're virtually surrounded by White Fang grunts."

"We'll have to fight our way out." Ruby realized.

"Now you three are talking my language." Yang grinned. "Hey, you!" This got the attention of a White Fang grunt close to her which was what she wanted. The blonde brawler suddenly punched the grunt in the face despite the grunt wearing a mask.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake followed suit as they performed a sweep kick, and side kick, and a couple of fast strikes respectively. Within minutes, the grunts were lying on the ground. "Come on, we have to get to our Carrier!" Yang shouted as she was running with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake close behind. When they got there, they saw Striker Jackals surrounding their Battle Beast Carrier.

"We have to get those pesky Striker Jackals away from the Battle Beast Carrier." Weiss partially growled.

"How? I count five Striker Jackals." Yang pointed out.

"We can't fight them without our Battle Beasts." Blake reminded.

"Wait. What's that noise?" Ruby asked. There was a noise growing louder as if something was approaching. What appeared was a metallic silver and metallic copper upgraded Iron Ram Battle Beast.

"The Iron Aries..." Ruby and Yang had stars in their eyes while Weiss and Blake were astonished. The Iron Aries seemingly charged at the Striker Jackals who were in combat position, ready to strike. However, the Iron Aries smashed into one of the Striker Jackals with incredible strength. The attack caused the Striker Jackal to quickly short circuit and shut down.

It then moved on to another Striker Jackal and performed the same ram attack which caused the exact same result. This made two Striker Jackals that were knocked out quickly. Two other Striker Jackals tried attacking the Iron Aries from behind, but the battle beast quickly turned around and fired a 30mm Horn Laser, hitting the Striker Jackal in the shoulder struts, making it topple over.

"This Battle Beast is remarkable..." Weiss breathed.

"Don't go drooling on us, Ice Queen." Yang joked, receiving a light glare from Weiss. "You only acted this way whenever the Star Liger's involved.

"That's because I've never heard of the Iron Aries until today when you and Ruby mentioned it." Weiss reminded.

The Iron Aries was up against the final Striker Jackal who wasn't backing down. The Iron Aries fired it's 30mm Horn Laser, but the Striker Jackal managed to dodge the blasts and fire it's 20mm Shoulder Laser Gun which hit the Iron Aries. However, the Iron Aries barely budged as it retaliated by performing another Steel Ram attack, causing the same thing to happen. The Iron Aries just defeated the White Fang in one swoop.

The other White Fang grunts saw this and took off when Team RWBY weren't looking. Then, the Iron Aries took off as well. Team RWBY were still in shock as they seemed to be able to move. "That was incredible..." Blake muttered.

"I know. Even though Yang and I have heard of the Iron Aries, we've never seen it in action like that before." Ruby breathed.

"We'd better go find our next match. We still have a tournament to win." Yang reminded while grinning. Team RWBY then left Comar to find a new match to advance in the tournament.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this episode of Battle Beasts. Team RWBY have had their second confrontation with the White Fang in the small town of Comar. This isn't before they buy some parts for their Battle Beasts. You can bet there will be more encounters with the White Fang from this point.**

 **Now, the Iron Aries Battle Beast is an upgraded Iron Ram.**

 **As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**

 **Iron Aries**

Steel Ram

30mm Horn Laser

 **See you all next Battle Beast match!**


End file.
